Vigra
[[Datei:Vigra FFTA2.png|thumb|270px|Vigra in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift]] Vigra (jap. ケアルガ, Kearuga, engl. Curaga), in älteren Teilen auch unter dem Namen Heilung3 bekannt, ist innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Reihe und der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe die stärkste Form des ebenfalls weißmagischen Zaubers Vita. Er bewirkt eine hochgradige Auffüllung an HP. :Siehe auch: Vita, Vitra, Vidra, Vigla, Vitga, Vitaga und Mega-Vita. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy I ''Vigra ist im ersten Teil der Final Fantasy-Reihe ein Weißmagie-Zauber der Stufe 5 und kann vom Weißmagier, Weißmagus, Rotmagier und Rotmagus verwendet werden. Er kann in Melmond käuflich erworben werden und kuriert eine große Menge HP eines Gruppenmitgliedes. In der NES- und Origins-Version des Spiels werden zwischen 66 und 132 HP geheilt, während sich die Höhe der geheilten HP in den anderen Versionen nach dem Geist-Wert des jeweiligen Charakters richtet, der ihn verwendet. In der 20th Anniversary- und der Dawn of Souls-Version sind 20 MP nötig, um den Zauber einzusetzen. Er kostet außerdem nur in der NES-Version 4.000 Gil und ansonsten 8.000 Gil. ''Final Fantasy III In Final Fantasy III muss der Zauber zunächst in Nordost Saronia, Dogas Schloss oder Dogas Dorf für 5.000 Gil erworben werden. Anschließend kann ein Weißmagier, Weiser, Schamane oder Zwiebelritter ihn verwenden. Die Grundstärke des Zaubers beträgt 180. Final Fantasy IV Der Spruch wird in diesem Spiel teils durch Levelaufstieg erlernt oder bereits bei Beitritt der Gruppe von den potenziellen Anwendern beherrscht. Zu letzteren zählen Fusoya und Tellah. Rosa erlernt den Zauber auf Stufe 31 und Porom auf Stufe 48. Er verbraucht 18 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Vigra nennt sich hier aufgrund der englischen Lokalisation Curaga und kann von Rydia und Fusoya bereits verwendet werden. Ceodore kann ihn auf Stufe 49 erlernen, Porom auf Stufe 33 und Leonora auf Stufe 45. Der Zauber verbraucht 18 MP pro Einsatz. ''Final Fantasy V Der Spruch ist in diesem Spiel der stärkste Zauber zur Heilung der HP und gehört zu den Stufe 5-Sprüchen. Daher kann er nur von einem Weißmagier oder einem Charakter mit der Fähigkeit für Weißmagie Stufe 5 verwendet werden. Er kann in Moore käuflich für 6.000 Gil erworben werden und verbraucht 27 MP. Final Fantasy VI Im sechsten Teil der Hauptreihe kann ein Charakter den Zauber ''Vigra nur von den Espern Phönix mit einer Rate von 3 und Lakshmi mit einer Rate von 1 lernen. Außerdem verbraucht die Nutzung 40 MP. ''Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII gehört Heilung3, wie seine Vorstufen auch, zur Wiederherstellungs-Substanz und ist dort der letzte Zauber, den ein Charakter für insgesamt 25.000 AP erlernen kann. Im Kampf und auf der Weltkarte verbraucht er 64 MP. ''Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Vigra ist hier ebenfalls eine Wiederherstellungs-Substanz und verbraucht 150 MP. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Zack kann die Vigra-Materia für 26 MP benutzen, um eine große Menge TP wiederherzustellen. Es ist möglich den Zauber mittels Materia-Fusion zu erschaffen, indem man zwei Stück der nächst schwächere Vitra-Materia kombiniert. ''Final Fantasy VIII In Final Fantasy VIII kann Vigra mithilfe des Draw-Befehls von verschiedenen Gegnern, wie z.B. Guheys Eye oder Ölspucker gezogen werden, wenn der Durchschnittslevel der Truppe über 30 liegt. Durch die Ability Lebens-Wandler, die von der Guardian Force Siren erlernt wird, kann man bestimmte Items in Heilzauber umwandeln; außerdem ersetzt Alexanders Zauber-Wandler-H den Zauber Vitra gegen Vigra. ''Final Fantasy IX Garnet und Eiko können den Zauber ''Vigra erlernen, indem sie die Waffen Magierrute, Meeresrute, Hamelflöte oder Engelsflöte anlegen. Sie benötigen jeweils 155 AP zum Erlernen und 22 MP zur Anwendung. ''Final Fantasy X Der Zauber kann auf dem Sphärobrett mittels eines Ability-Sphäroiden aktiviert werden. Abhängig davon welches Sphärobrett benutzt wird, befindet sich der Zauber an einer anderen Position. Beim Standard-Sphärobrett erlernt Yuna den Spruch als erster Charakter. Final Fantasy XI '''Heilga' kann von einem Weißmagier auf Stufe 16 erlernt werden, weiterhin ist der Zauber steigerbar. Der Spruch kostet 60 MP und kann in Windurst, Bastok und San'dOria gekauft werden. ''Final Fantasy XII Der Zauber ''Vigra kostet 68 MP und heilt die TP aller Charaktere innerhalb der Reichweite beträchtlich. Vigra kann nur in der Hafenstadt Balfonheim für 11.700 Gil gekauft werden. Zum Erlernen muss die Weißmagie-Lizenz 6 erworben werden. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo lernt ''Vigra auf Stufe 3, wobei es ihr einziger Heilzauber ist. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Vigra ist eine Fähigkeit des Heilers. Dieser Zauber verbraucht zwei ATB-Balkenabschnitte und wird nur von Vanille und Hope erlernt. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 ''Vigra kann von Noel auf Stufe 35 in der Heilerrolle erlernt werden. Der Zauber verbraucht 2 ATB-Balkenabschnitte und zudem von Monster auf Monster übertragbar. ''Final Fantasy Tactics ''Vigra kann nur von einem Weißmagier für 16 MP eingesetzt werden. Zum Erlernen werden 450 Job-Punkte benötigt. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sofern ein Weißmagier den Frühlingsstab ausgerüstet hat, steht Vigra zur Verfügung. Um den Zauber zu erlernen sind 200 AP nötig. Er gehört dem Heilig-Element an, besitzt eine Stärke von 80 und verbraucht 16 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Erneut kann der Zauber mittels des Frühlingsstabes erlernt werden. Dies ist wieder der Klasse der Weißmagier vorbehalten. Allerdings kosten das Erlernen nun 300 FP und die Anwendung 18 MP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates ''Vigra kann benutzt werden, indem zwei Vitra bzw. drei Vita Zauber kombiniert. Dabei werden 600 HP wiederhergestellt. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King ''Vigra ist eine Ability, die der Weißmagier einmal pro Kampf verwenden kann und alle HP der Verbündeten heilt. Der Zauberspruch kann dabei jedoch maximal 3 Mal am Tag verwendet werden und benötigt zwei Spielzüge, um angewendet zu werden. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Indem drei ''Vita-Zauber vereint werden, ist es möglich Vigra zu zaubern. Wieviele HP geheilt werden, hängt von den Attributen des Zauberers ab. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Jeder Charakter kann den Zauber erlernen, sofern das ''Curaga Tome verwendet wird. Dieses erlaubt das erlernen des Zaubers und kann in Guera, Urbeth und Arbor für 5.000 Gil erstanden werden. Die Nutzung des Zaubers verbraucht 4 AP und der Effekt wirkt sich auf die gesamte Gruppe aus. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon ''Vigra ist ein Weißmagie-Spruch der Stufe 7 und heilt alle HP, sowie Statusveränderungen des Chocobos. Um ihn zu erlernen sind 300 Job-Punkte nötig und der Verbrauch beläuft sich auf 3 SP. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy ''Vigra kann während der Haupthandlung von Dissidia eingesetzt werden, um die HP eines Charakters vollständig zu heilen. Dies ist nicht möglich, wenn der Charakter von mehreren Gegnern umzingelt ist und durch Beginn eines Kampfes eine Kette auslöst. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wie schon im Vorgänger kann ''Vigra nur in der Haupthandlung auf der Weltkarte und in den Gateways benutzt werden. Dabei ist erneut darauf zu achten, dass der Charakter keine Kette auslöst, da sonst Abilitys nicht eingesetzt werden können. Vigra heilt nun neben dem Hauptcharakter auch die Gruppenmitglieder. Weiteres Auftreten ''Kingdom Hearts I Sora und Donald können den Zauber verwenden, wenn sie in Hollow Bastion mit Aerith sprechen. Anschließend wird der Vitra-Zauber zu ''Vigra aufgewertet. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Indem man im Kampf drei Vita-Karten gemeinsam nutzt, wird der Zauber Vigra verwendet. Kingdom Hearts II Nachdem Sora die letzte Seite des Hundertmorgenwaldes gefunden hat und das Buch somit wieder repariert ist, erhält er den Zauber Vigra. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Der Spieler erhält Vigra nach Abschluss der Mission 66 in Halloween Town. Dabei wird ein Feld geschaffen, das die LP eines Spielers heilt, sollte er sich in diesem Bereich aufhalten. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Mittels der Kommandofusion ist es möglich aus zwei ''Vitra-Zaubern der Stufe 3 einen Vigra-Zauber zu erschaffen. Ebenso können auch ein Stufe 3 Vita- und ein Stufe 3 Vitra-Zauber zu diesem Ergebnis fusioniert werden. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''Vigra kann hier in der Welt die niemals war gefunden werden. Nun kann der Zauber von Sora und Riku verwendet werden. en:Curaga ja:ケアルガ Kategorie:Zauber Kategorie:Zauber (FFI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Zauber (FFV) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVI) Heilung3 Kategorie:Zauber (BC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFVIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFIX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX) Kategorie:Zauber (FFX-2) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXI) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIII) Kategorie:Zauber (FFXIII-2) Kategorie:Zauber (FFT) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA) Kategorie:Zauber (FFTA2) Kategorie:Zauber (FF:T4HoL) Kategorie:Zauber (KH) Kategorie:Zauber (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Zauber (KH358/2) Kategorie:Zauber (KHII) Kategorie:Zauber (KH:BbS)